The Snowfall
by HouseCity101
Summary: Chansin and Blizzaria sneak outside of the kingdom to experience snowfall during the night. But after they had their fun, the two of them slowly end up at a temptation that would make a change in their developing romance. Royal!AU. Chansin X Blizzaria. Rated M for sexual content.


**Hello everyone, I am back from my Christmas vacation! Yes, I am sorry about the delay with The Solstice Song, since I left it with a cliffhanger. But I will update it again next Friday.**

 **But for now, I give you a one-shot of an AU of my OTP Chanzaria, in which I adore, the Royal!AU. If you don't know, this AU is about Chansin who is a royal guard and falls in love with Princess Blizzaria. The two of them develop a secret relationship from everyone else in the kingdom as they bond over their lives together. And yes, they do get away with a few sensual stuff at times.**

 **If you want to know more about it, then there are four one-shots of it on my Tumblr. But this is the fifth one-shot of the AU, and it's rather more sensual as ever. It's sort of a redo to my first one-shot of the AU, Our Little Secret. The only difference to that is that Chansin and Blizzaria started their relationship for only two weeks so far. Now I don't really do M rated stories that involve sex. The other M rated story I did was Inner Demon, and it didn't include no sexual content. Here however is my first time doing a one-shot with sexual content. So if you are uncomfortable about reading this, then maybe skip the sex scene or don't read it at all.**

 **I noticed that most M rated stories in the Yo-Kai Watch content are mostly just porn fics or just Gary Stu fics where the male character gets all the female Yo-Kai and to fuck with them, and it's just...ugh. I have no hate against the authors who write these fics, but I'm a bit disappointed that there's not an M rated story that features an okay development of a pairing doing intercorse. But maybe that's me rambling like an idiot.**

 **But either way, enjoy the fic and be warned.**

* * *

Chansin was fake sleeping while hearing the rest of his brothers going to bed. When the coast was clear, he slowly got off of his bed and looked at what was outside from his window. Around the kingdom were fresh blankets of snow from the early snowfall. The young warrior started to smile. He was happy that there was finally some snowfall for the start of the winter season. His beloved princess, Blizzaria, was eager to see it every year. And he was excited to spend his first time seeing the snow fall with her, as a couple.

The two have been in a secret relationship ever since Chansin confessed his love for Blizzaria two weeks ago from one night. And so far, they seem to be hitting it off very well. But they did managed not to let everyone know about it, otherwise the two won't be together for a long while…

Putting his snow coat on, Chansin checked that everything was clear as he opened the door and carefully got outside. He was thankful that he was wearing some warm socks to go with his sandals, otherwise his feet would be shivering all night. After spotting the Japanese tower from close by, he sneaked in by climbing the rooftops and was able to find the windows belonging to his icy lover. He gently opened them, making sure not to make a sound once he tip-toed in.

He looked around the room and sets his eyes on the canopy bed covered with light blue sheets. That is where his princess was sleeping.

He then whispered aloud. "Blizzaria…" He didn't want her to be frightened.

Blizzaria slowly murmured as she woke up. She then opened the curtains from her bed and sees Chansin from her window. "Chansin…?" She spoke up.

Chansin made a sheepish smile. "Hey. Sorry for coming in like this."

"It's alright." Blizzaria started to smile. "But you should have knocked before coming in. So, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Why yes! There's something outside that I want to show you."

The ice princess was a little confused as she got up from her bed, revealing to Chansin her long, white nightgown along with her blue hair flowing. She noticed that her lover was staring at her as she let out a small giggle, making Chansin flush. Once she walked her way to the window, she slightly gasped. She watched the snow covering around her kingdom so beautifully. She slowly smiled in joy. It was that time again where she sees the snow falling since she was a child.

"It's snowing again!" She said. "It looks so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you're excited." Chansin said. "I was wondering if we could maybe spend our time outside in the snow."

Blizzaria giggled. "I would love to. You don't have to worry about me without a coat though. I am an ice woman after all."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that! But I did managed to bring my scarf for you." Chansin said as he handed her a long, red scarf. "Just in case if you want to feel warm."

"Thank you, Chansin." Blizzaria smiled warmly.

"Anything for you my princess…" Chansin kissed on her right hand, earning a small giggle from his lover.

Opening the window again, Blizzaria helped Chansin get down to the lower floor by floating with him down to the snow-covered ground. The two then smiled at the area around them. There were plenty of possibilities on what they could do together.

"This looks more amazing then back at our home." Chansin commented.

Blizzaria turned to him. "Oh? You mean you and your brothers' cottage?"

"Yeah, it did looked pretty when we were close to the woods. But now that we live here, this looks great in my opinion."

"So you wanna walk around the garden for a bit?" Blizzaria suggested.

"Sure!" Chansin smiled.

Blizzaria smiled back as the two of them walked to the royal garden while holding hands together. She enjoyed holding hands with her lover, as she felt a little warm from touching his hand. It felt nice to her, and so as the scarf he gave her. The two entered the garden together as they looked around the plant life that has been buried from the snow. The trees, the plants, and even the small bridge by the pond looked more beautiful from the winter. They then decided to sit down at the bench in which Chansin winced once he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Blizzaria said.

"I accidentally sat on some snow!" Chansin groaned, wiping some snow off his bottom. "How come I didn't see that!?"

Blizzaria started to laugh, making the young warrior blush in embarrassment. He turned away from her a little, not wanting his blushing face to be shown. "It's not that funny!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself, it was pretty funny." Blizzaria then made a sly smile. "Your bottom does look cute though~." She then giggled.

Chansin blushed again before he smirked. "So is yours."

Now Blizzaria started to blush back before playfully slapping his arm. "Oh stop it! You are so naughty!"

"Aw what? It is true! And I think it's a little sexy too." Chansin laughed a little until he was hit in the head with a snowball. He looks to see Blizzaria with a playful grin, about to throw another one at him. "Shoot!" He cried before covering near the bench.

Chansin made his own snowball and threw it at Blizzaria, hitting her in the stomach. This results in the two of them having a snowball fight, just for the fun of it. Blizzaria seems to be winning though as Chansin's snowballs seem to be pretty weak. While Chansin was distracted in making more ammo, Blizzaria threw a snowball at his own bottom. The ice princess giggled until she was tackled by Chansin into the ground.

The two of them laughed as they rolled around the snow and cuddled for a bit. They stopped by the bench where they shared sweet kisses together. The two then got up while holding their breaths from their laughter.

"Okay I have to admit, that was pretty fun." Blizzaria said.

"Yeah it was!" Chansin grinned. "You wanna build some snowmen together?"

"Sure, I would love too!"

Chansin picked the perfect spot as started building his snowman. He made a snowball as he rolled it around the floor to make it bigger with the snow. But however, it slowly starts to fail as he keeps nearly tripping and trying his best to keep the snowball moving. Blizzaria giggled a little at his misfortune as she uses her ice powers to make some nice snowballs for Chansin. The royal guard smiled at her as he stacked the snowman into its rightful parts. Blizzaria did the easy route by using her powers to make a perfectly-sculptured snowman.

"Alright, they look perfect!" Chansin said. "We should give them some eyes." He picked up some pebbles from near the pond and decorated them with some eyes and mouths.

"Now they need some noses!" Blizzaria said as she found two twigs and uses them for the noses. "Hmm. I think it needs one more thing…" She then took off her scarf and wrapped it around the two snowman. "There!" She giggled.

Chansin chuckled. "Yeah, it looks perfect. Do you think that the other guards would find this later on?"

"I don't know. But if they do, I'm sure they won't know that we made it."

The two held hands together as they took one last look at their beautiful creation and walked back to Blizzaria's room…

* * *

Blizzaria sneaked into the royal kitchen to make some hot chocolate for her and Chansin. Though, she made some cold chocolate herself, as she prefers that a little better. The two lovers spent their time drinking their cup of cocoa while talking about their daily lives and how they were doing recently. They really enjoyed spending time along with each other, as it would always make them feel good. After finishing their drinks, they then snuggled in Blizzaria's bed together. Chansin knew that he has to get back to his home soon, as the time was now 12:30. But for now, he at least wants to spend more time with his beloved princess.

"So in a few days will be your birthday, huh?" Chansin asked her.

Blizzaria smiled. "Why yes. Everyone in the kingdom are planning a huge party as a celebration." She chuckled a little. "I think I'm going to have hundreds of presents from them! I don't even know if they'll fit my room!"

Chansin chuckled back. "Man you're so lucky. I promise to give you a nice gift when the time comes."

"Oooh, what is it~?" Blizzaria said playfully.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not telling you yet~." Chansin snickered.

"Oh alright, I won't." She then sighed. "I can't wait for this day. I'm finally going to be 18…"

Chansin's eyes widened. "Wait, 18? You're kidding! I thought that you were older than me!"

"No, right now I'm 17."

"Well I'm born in June." The young warrior made a sly grin. "That means I'm a year older than you."

"Oh stop it!" Blizzaria laughed. "Well, it is nice to know that both of us will be the same age." She then smiled. "I'm really glad that we're a couple now. I am grateful that you share the same feelings for me. I thought that from the past year, you didn't cared for me. But you did…" Her smile slowly turned into a frown. "I'm worried about this though…"

Chansin turned to her with concern. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want anyone to find out about this. If they do, then we will never see each other again. And I'll have to be in another arranged marriage. But I'm not sure if I ever have to after the Kyubi incident…" Blizzaria started to have tears in her eyes. "I want to be with you. You're one of the few people I know who actually cares for me the most. Not to mention having a crush on me for so long…" She chuckled a little.

Wanting to cheer her up, Chansin kissed Blizzaria on her forehead, making her blush. He then hugged her. "It's going to be alright…" He whispered aloud. "I will always be there with you. Even if were forced to be apart, I'll still see you anyway. I still love you, and I will never betray that promise."

Blizzaria started to smile as she moved in front of Chansin, staring into his eyes. "Oh Chansin…" She spoke up.

After a few seconds, the two shared a nice kiss together. Chansin was pressing his warm lips into Blizzaria's cold ones, but they seem to make Blizzaria's feel so warm the moment it was in contact. It just felt good. The two started to moan was Blizzaria pinned Chansin to her bed, continuing their kiss. Chansin was busy kissing her cheek until he felt the top part of his robe opening up. He looked to see his princess preparing to take off his top. He already knew what that meant.

He then spoke up. "Wait…"

This gotten Blizzaria's attention. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"You…" He then got up. "You want to do this with me…?" He said with his face having a tint of red.

Blizzaria covered her blushing face with her hands as she slowly turned away. "I'm sorry, it's just that…" She then turned to him, her eyes glimmering lightly. "I want to do it with you."

"But Blizzaria, I'm not sure if we should do it."Chansin said with concern. "I mean, I love you, I really do. And you do have a beautiful figure, but we shouldn't take away our virginities yet. Besides, I don't want us to get in real trouble with the rest of the kingdom."

He then felt her grasping on to both of her shoulders. "I know but, I want to show you how much I really love you." She then kissed him again.

Chansin didn't knew what to do at his point. He does love his princess, but he shouldn't really waste their own chastity like this. But on the other hand, his own member felt like it was moving. The sensual tension between him and Blizzaria was becoming rather high. Unlike the other times where they had some playful tension from before. He tried his best to control his sexual urges, but he had no other choice. He would do anything for Blizzaria, and that's what he's going to do. Having no other option left, he began to kiss her back as this time, he gently pinned her to the front of the bed. His eyes were locked into hers as the two became silent for a second. Chansin slowly caressed on Blizzaria's face, making her moan a little.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her again.

Blizzaria caressed his face back. "Yes, I'm sure. I just want to experience this moment with you for the first time." She then smiled weakly. "I'm sure that you never had sex before in your entire life."

Chansin chuckled a little as he too made a weak smile. "Not really, actually. I've never had sex before. So I guess that this is my first time doing it with you."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little." The young warrior's face frowned. "I learned about sex from my brothers when I was young. And if I attempt to penetrate you at a first start, it might hurt you. And cause you to b-bleed a little." He shivered a little at that thought.

Blizzaria slightly nodded. "I understand what you meant. But it's going to be alright. I'll be able to get through it. Oh wait, do you have protection with you?"

Chansin's eyes widened as he immediately got off the bed and searched for something in his pockets. Finally he stopped as he took out a small condom packet while grinning a little in victory. "I found this from Sheen's room the other day. I'm glad that this still isn't expired."

The ice princess then got up. "Well I suppose that I should go change first."

"Why yes." Chansin immediately turned away from her. "I shall give you some privacy, Blizzaria."

Blizzaria giggled. "That's okay. You don't really have to look away. It's going to be fine, trust me." She said with a reassuring tone.

Feeling a bit unsure, Chansin decided to turn back to his lover as she prepared to take off her nightgown. His face started to blush once he sees her take off her gown, revealing her rather sexy underwear. A dark blue laced bra and underwear, while most of her pure, beautiful curves were showing.

"M-my princess…" Chansin said in disbelief. "I didn't know that you would wear something like this."

"Well, I can get away with some rather sensual stuff at hand." She responded with a sly smirk.

Blizzaria slowly took off her underwear as Chansin's face became fully red. Her body was fully revealed: large breasts and a rather nice rump. She even looked slightly chubby but still manages to have such a curvaceous form. No wonder why she was adored by most of the men in the kingdom. She was truly beautiful. She chuckled lightly while blushing in embarrassment.

"Like what you see~?" She teased at Chansin.

Chansin stood there speechless at what he was seeing. However, he decided to make a sly grin as he has something prepared for his lover. "Why of course, you look very beautiful." He complimented.

"Why thank you~." Blizzaria smiled.

"I suppose that I should change as well~." Chansin's said in a rather-sensual tone as he prepared to take off his main robe.

Once he took it off, he revealed to her what was really hidden from that red and black robe. His entire body was surprisingly well-built. His abs were developed as well. All of the muscle-tone skin from his arms to his legs were there. And even that perfectly-sized member Blizzaria started to flush at the sight of him. Granted she has seen his whole nude body before a few months ago, when she accidentally came into the men's onsen. But _this_ …it was a sight to behold.

Blizzaria smiled slyly. "You naughty devil~. You did that on purpose, did you?"

Chansin smirked. "I guess I did."

"My my, you must have worked out recently."

"Well you can thank those training sessions I've been having lately." Chansin said. "They were working us out pretty badly, but I managed to survive it. And even mastered my fire powers for a bit."

"That sounds really interesting. I'm glad for you."

"Thank you." He then put on his condom before taking a nice deep breath. "Okay, are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Of course, I would." His lover made a reassuring smile. "Let's start this, shall we my love~?"

"Why yes, we shall my princess~." Chansin smiled.

Blizzaria walked back onto her bed and made a sexy pose while motioning Chansin to come to her. The young guard couldn't wait much longer as he got on the bed and covered the entire canopy bed with the blue drapes. He thought that it would be perfect to set up a romantic mood for him and his lover. The two then got under the sheets together as they began to make out. Blizzaria felt Chansin's warm body pressing against her cold figure, but it felt so amazing to her. Chansin didn't want to start penetrating her yet, as he wanted to explore more of her features.

"Hold on…" He whispered. "I want to see more of your beauty~…" He said in a sultry tone.

Blizzaria blushed at what he said as he opened the sheets a little to see her revealing body. From her chest all the way down to her womanhood. Chansin decided to start by kissing around her neck. The ice princess moaned from all the kisses she was receiving and motioned him to keep going. Chansin then went down to her own breasts as he stared in awe. They looked rather nice. It was actually his first exposure to an exposed chest, and it was from his own lover. He squeezed one of them with his hand. It felt so soft, more softer than his own bed. He then sent down little kisses on them, and even a few licks to make his princess moan.

After he was done, he rubbed on her soft, cool stomach. He rested his head there for a bit as it felt so relaxing. But he was starting to feel a little bored, until he spotted her womanhood. It looked a little wet as well. He knew that he was prepared to do this, but was still not sure of how his princess feels at this moment.

"Blizzaria, are you sure you're ready for this?" Chansin asked her again.

Blizzaria made a warm smile. "I am, my love. I'll be fine." She caressed his cheeks a little. "You can start if you want to…"

He couldn't say no to that face. He had no choice anyway, he wanted to do this. Taking a deep breath, Chansin got on top of Blizzaria and slowly moved his member down to the hole. As he reached there, he pressed into it until he heard Blizzaria cry a little. He was a little alarmed until he looked down and sees a little blood dripping down to the bedsheets. Chansin knew that this would happen. He gently kissed her while holding her hand to calm her down.

"It's okay…" He whispered. "It's going to be fine."

Blizzaria made a weak smile while nodding a bit. When that was clear, Chansin started to move his member deeper, going up and down. He heard Blizzaria moaning as he started to moan as well.

"Chansin, keep going~!" Blizzaria moaned.

"Y-you want me to go faster?" He said.

"Yes~!"

Doing as he was told, Chansin kept going a little faster into the hole. While he was doing so, he felt a tingling sensation coming from his body to his penis. It felt so good to him, he wanted to feel more. Feeling more of the sensation, Chansin had a bit of tears from his eyes as he started to moan loudly. Blizzaria felt the same thing as well as she kept moaning. The two of them grabbed on to each other, kissing breathlessly until they reached their climax.

"AAAAH~! Blizzaria~! I'm going to cum~!" Chansin shouted.

"Oh Chansin, yes~!" Blizzaria gasped in joy. "I love you so much, Chansin~!"

"I love you too, Blizzaria~!"

And with that, the two lovers cried as they finally reached their climax. Chansin then rested on top of Blizzaria before taking off his condom, wanting his liquid to drip on her womanhood. The two stared at each other until realization both hit them.

They did it. They actually did the forbidden fruit together. The two knew that they shouldn't have done this, but they already made their decision. Blushing in embarrassment, the two moved away from each other, recalling events of what just happened. Everything was silent for a few seconds until Chansin spoke up.

"That was…" He didn't know what else to say.

"Interesting…" Blizzaria finished for him. She too was at lost for words.

Chansin and Blizzaria slowly turned to each other, staring at their own sparkling eyes. They started to smile nervously as they sat up.

"You were pretty great back there." Blizzaria said.

Chansin blushed. "Heh, you're welcome." He smiled back. "It was my first time actually. That pleasuring experience was just so great, that I wanted to know how it felt."

"Me too. It was rather nice."

"Wait, are you sure that the other guards didn't heard us?"

"I hope not. Otherwise we would be in very big trouble." Blizzaria then smiled. "But I'm sure they didn't."

"Well that's good. Maybe we should do some more sometime." Chansin made a grin.

The ice princess playfully moved his face away from her. "Oh no no no! I'm not letting you get away with that yet!"

"Okay alright." Chansin chuckled. "Well, I suppose that I should go back home. I do have to get back before my brothers find out that I was gone." But before he could get up, he felt the princess touching his hand. He then looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Oh?"

"Maybe you can sleep with me tonight?" Blizzaria said. "Just to sleep next with my love."

Chansin made a warm smile. "Of course." He then got back on the bed as he and Blizzaria shared another kiss together. "I love you, Blizzaria."

Blizzaria smiled back. "I love you too, Chansin."

The two lovers shared a few more kisses with each other before drifting to sleep, resting on top of each other. This is certainly a new change to their relationship.


End file.
